Ulrich Schwartz
( )|alias = Ulrich the Freeshooter ( , Muryō shūtā o ritchi'; lit. "Precept of the Seven Marksmen")|birthdate = January 1, X915|birthplace =Iceberg |height = 5' 11" ft.|weight = 168 lbs.|bounty = |tattoos/unusual features = Top Hat|affiliation = Reminiscence |abilities = |signature skill = Sleight of Hand|equipment = |blood type = AB|guild mark color = Black|guild mark location = Left Hand}} '''Ulrich Schwartz' (ウルリッヒ・シュワルツ, Ururihhi Shuwarutsu) Appearance Growing up in the frozen region of, particularly in the Iceberg sect, Ulrich is naturally light skinned, although hinting at possessing small tan that is attributed from his numerous excursions around the region. Given his personality, most of his show a mixture of mellowness that gives off a relaxed atmosphere around him — in comparison to most other wizards, Ulrich’s choice of clothing and relatively simple appearance gives him a rather normal looking appearance, making him rather bland but at the same time unique in his own right. Overall, Ulrich doesn’t come off as being that special in terms of appearance or attire, purposefully ditching the need for over accessorizing by wearing a simple suit and top hat. For the most part, Ulrich has sharp long brown hair that extends a little over the lower end of his neck, obscured only by his long black jacket. With the way it is stylized, keeping it grown out and spiked along the farthest ends, giving him a rather wild and unkempt look that gives off the impression him being a weary traveler or wandering vagabond. As a young man in his mid twenties, Urlich rarely focuses on keeping a hygienic look in terms of his physical appearance, as seen by the small stubble of facial hair he has along his upper lips and chin that spreads across his cheeks. Whenever he’s out and about in his normal clothes, Ulrich is usually wearing a normal white shirt and black slacks, with the complete absence of his traditional attire, with the exception being his top hat, being ever present regardless of what he’s wearing in whichever occasion he’s in. However, when taking on his responsibilities as a wizard, Ulrich’s most predominant outfit consists of him wearing what appears to be tuxedo or hosts suit, commonly used for formal acquaintances, more specifically being a double-breasted dinner suit. Personality History Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Magic Card Magic Card ( Majikku Kādo) is a Holder Magic ability that is used by Ulrich to use the various different type of card in his possession as deadly magical weapons for him to cast in battle, triggering all manner of effects depending on the type of cards being thrown by him personally. Being his signature and most favored way of fighting, Ulrich does so by magically charging all of his cards whenever he is holding unto them, imbuing them with a certain degree of energy with the intention of assaulting his opponents with a flurry of flying cards. Whether Ulrich creates his own cards or utilizes a pre-existing poker deck or tarot cards, each and every one he throws carry within themselves their very own innate abilities that his magic gives, producing a wide range of abilities during battle. On his own, Ulrich can simply produce numerous cards out of thin air, saving him the need to expending his own precious cards, consuming a small degree of his magic energy each time a card is created as a result, requiring extremely little effort to do so mainly due to the relative size and potency they have. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō) is a Caster Magic used by Ulrich to manipulate and distort the senses through the use of illusions and hallucinations, warping them to various extents. Considered as an unconventional ability a wizard can learn, masters of this power are said to be gifted with the distinct potential to manipulate specific aspects and elements that comprise illusions as a whole, giving them absolute liberty to control and alter any of these factors however they see fit. As an ability induced through magic, Illusion Magic can unhinge his opponent's grasp on reality by creating, shaping, and manipulating illusions to the point of overshadowing the real world with fake imagery or textures in regards to it, such as causing those targeted by it to lose the use of all five of their senses to the point of forcing them to experience things that don't actually exist to the point of causing them to perceive things differently, such as injuries, attacks, or physical/magical sensations that allows the caster to throw of their abilities to perceive their presence. Unlike most other wizards, Ulrich's unique application mainly focuses on manipulating or altering the way his targets perceive through the use of their five senses, in addition to their other portions of their mind. Darkness Magic = Darkness-Make = Equipment Gun (フライシュッツ, Furaishuttsu) is a an old percussion-lock rifled musket that traditionally takes on the form of his hat when not active, Cards Trivia Quotes References Category:Males Category:Mages